neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Kowary Dolphins
|image = Baker-todd-dolphin.jpg |caption = Herb of the Kdolphins |status = Active |type = *Rebel Organization *Sorority of the Alliance |alignment = Neutral |members = *Anne Wieliczko *Veronica Baranowska *Anita Marczak *Melanie Necros *Unnamed witches **Unnamed Empath *Anhorie *Felissa Nurit *Alice Trulents *Maja Chmielecka |affiliates = *The Kowary Ravens (main coven) *The Sisters of Arcana (allies) |enemies = *The Elders (disbanded) *British Ministry of Magic *Aurors (formerly) |first = |latest = |colors = Black |location = Neptolumbia}} The Kowary Dolphins (better known as Kdolphins, among other names) are a sorority of the covenKacper confirmed his cause is the coven. of rebel witches who do not follow the rules of the Elders and other wizarding authorities, like the British Ministry of Magic, the Magical Congress of the United States of America, and the French Ministry of Magic, and use unsanctioned magic to protect both the mortal world and the world of the supernatural. They are female sorority of the civen to seperate their ranks from that if men's. They were who exposed the wizarding world to that of the Non-magic people's. Naming *Doctresses *Alliance *The Kravens Alliance *The Kdolphins Maidens *The Kdolphins Acolytes *Hunters of Nalborczyk Origins The Kowary Ravens and the Kdolphins were founded by an Auror on 6 January, 2019, who chafed against the rules of witchcraft and took matters into his own hands. History The Kowary Ravens mounted on 1 July, 2019, as the way to keep all the wizards that want to discover the wizarding world to that of the Non-magic people's together and live with them in peace, being released from the Nurmengard Castle, a wizarding prison Aurors placed them in. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Initiation Ritual:' This ritual was performed to initiate Poseidon Bell into the Kravens. While the acolytes enacted the incantation, the Ravens' symbol appeared on Poseidon's arm as a tattoo and a murder of crows circled him from above. **'Nalborczyk's Blessing:' This vow was granted to initiate Anne Wieliczko and Maja Chmielecka into the Kdolphins. While the coven enacted the incantation, the Kdolphins' symbol appeared on Maja's arm as a tattoo and a murder of crows circled her from above. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. ;Active Powers *'Individual Powers:' Since they are witches, the Kdolphins possess a variety of powers that are unique to each individual. *'Mark of the Kdolphins:' The ability to command crows to an unknown extent. The power is lost along with their tattoos when they leave the coven. *'Power Bestowal': The ability to grant magical power to another being. The Kdolphins can use this power to induct other witches into their ranks through Nalborczyk's Blessing, and give them their tattoos with the ability to command crows to an unknown extent, as well as their immortality and enhanced durability. *'Power Stripping': The ability to take away another magical being's powers. After they leave the coven, they lose their tattoos magically, as well as their Zoopathy, along with their immortality, though they can keep their enhanced durability. ;Inactive Powers *'Immortality:' After being inducted into the coven and making their vows, all the members are given immortality, as long as they keep their loyal membership in the cause. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. The Kdolphins' immortality renders them immune to the effect of Deathbolts, as they are immortal and undying, even by a magic as powerful as the Killing Curse. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be invincible and thus undefeatable, which is the ability to be unaffected by any physical harm. They also cannot be vanquished or harmed by regular lightnings and no mortal weapon could kill them, only powerful blasts of magic. This is an ability to keep all members of the Kdolphins safe from physical danger and that was bestowed upon them by Kacper on 1 September, 2019. ;Natural Abilities *'Adept Combatant:' With guidance from the Kowary Dolphins and the Kowary Ravens, every new maiden has developed some decent fighting skills. *'Archery:' The Maidens are also highly skilled in the art of archery. Members *Anne Wieliczko (leader) *Veronica Baranowska (Kravens queen) *Anita Marczak *Melanie Necros *Unnamed witches **Unnamed Empath *Anhorie *Felissa Nurit *Alice Trulents *Maja Chmielecka *Martyna Gawdzis Kubicka Trivia *All of the members of the Kowary Dolphins, just like all of in the Kowary Ravens, have a tattoo of one of the different animal species on their different bodies parts, with Anne's dolphin tattoo on her right arm and Veronica's on her left wrist. **The tattoo would magically disappear if a woman was no longer part of the coven. *According to Aurors, the Kowary Dolphins are adept at mind games, just like their male counterparts and their allies, the Sisters of Arcana. They are trained in hunting after joing the hunt, too. *According to Kacper, crows do their bidding, either the Kravens and the Kdolphins. *All devoted members of the army were rendered immortal and were granted enhanced durability after joining the cause, though the Kdolphins require other form of recruitment that is nothing other than Nalborczyk's Blessing. *The Kdolphins share their own source of magic with the Kravens as one that rapidly enhances their powers to as so they are much more powerful than any other ordinary wizards and witches, and they cannot be defeated easily. References pl:Delfiny Kowarskie es:Los Delfines de Kowary fr:Les Dauphins de Kowary Category:HP wizards Category:The Kowary Dolphins